2016/May
May 1 Twitter Porter Magazine - Issue No. 2 (Summer 2014) 005.jpg May 2 Instagram Leaving her apartment in NYC 5-2-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg 5-2-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg 5-2-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears jeans by J Brand, a t-shirt by Saint Laurent, boots by The Frye Company, sunglasses by Le Specs and a hat by Gladys Tamez. Building in NYC 5-2-16 Arriving at a building in NYC 001.jpg 5-2-16 Leaving a building in NYC 001.jpg 5-2-16 Leaving a building in NYC 002.jpg 5-2-16 Leaving a building in NYC 003.jpg 2016 MET Gala at Metropolitan Museum Of Art in NYC Arrival 5-2-16 Arriving at Metropolitan Museum of Art in NYC 001.jpg 5-2-16 Arriving at Metropolitan Museum of Art in NYC 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a jacket by Saint Laurent. Red Carpet 5-2-16 MET Gala at Metropolitan Museum in NYC 001.jpg 5-2-16 MET Gala at Metropolitan Museum in NYC 002.jpg 5-2-16 MET Gala at Metropolitan Museum in NYC 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a custom outfit by Versace, tights by Wolford, jewelry by Lorraine Schwartz and custom heels by Pleaser. Inside 5-2-16 Inside at MET Gala in NYC 001.jpg MET Gala Afterparty at Boom Boom Room at Standard Hotel and Up & Down Club in NYC Performance :Set list: #"Burning Down the House" 5-2-16 Performance at Standard Hotel in NYC 001.jpg 5-2-16 MET Gala Afterparty at Up & Down Club in NYC 001.jpg 5-2-16 MET Gala Afterparty at Up & Down Club in NYC 002.jpg 5-2-16 Leaving Up & Down Club in NYC 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears another custom outfit by Versace, tights by Wolford, jewelry by Lorraine Schwartz and custom heels by Pleaser. Returning at her aparment in NYC 5-2-16 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg May 3 Instagram 5-3-16 Instagram 001.jpg :"#afterparty #versace Grazie luigi!" 5-3-16 Instagram 002.jpg 5-3-16 Instagram 003.jpg Twitter :"�� me I'm back in the NY GROOVE" 5-3-16 Twitter 001.jpg :"Gaga x Ronson "Burning Down The House" by Talking Heads" :"FULL VIDEO: Gaga X Ronson Live "Burning Down The House" By Talking Heads" Leaving her apartment in NYC 5-3-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 5-3-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg 5-3-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears jeans and a jacket by Saint Laurent, boots by The Frye Company, a belt by The Kooples, a collar by Givenchy and sunglasses by RetroSuperFuture. Arriving at Le Poisson Rouge in NYC 5-3-16 Out and about in NYC 001.jpg 5-3-16 Out and about in NYC 002.jpg 5-3-16 Out and about in NYC 003.jpg Fat White Family Concert at Le Poisson Rouge in NYC 5-3-16 Fat White Family Concert at Le Poisson Rouge in NYC 001.jpg 5-3-16 Fat White Family Concert at Le Poisson Rouge in NYC 002.jpg Returning at her apartment in NYC 5-3-16 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 5-3-16 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 002.jpg May 4 Instagram Twtter :"Today at @Macys Herald Square NYC we launch #LoveBravery to support @BTWFoundation @ejaf! I can't wait to see u there with us" Leaving her apartment in NYC 5-4-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 5-4-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg 5-4-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears jeans and boots by Saint Laurent, a jacket and pins from Love Bravery and sunglasses by Thom Browne. "Love Bravery" Collection Launch at Macy's in NYC Arrival 5-4-16 Arriving at Macy's in NYC 001.jpg 5-4-16 Arriving at Macy's in NYC 002.jpg Inside 5-4-16 Love Bravery launch at Macy's in NYC 001.jpg 5-4-16 Love Bravery launch at Macy's in NYC 002.jpg 5-4-16 Love Bravery launch at Macy's in NYC 003.jpg 5-4-16 Love Bravery launch at Macy's in NYC 004.jpg Leaving 5-4-16 Leaving Macy's in NYC 001.jpg May 5 Instagram :"Last thing I put in my purse. Or beer. ��������" 5-5-16 Instagram 001.jpg 5-5-16 Instagram 002.jpg 5-5-16 Instagram 003.jpg :"Nerd and Nerdette @iammarkronson so cool a monster made this artwork of us on the way to play some music TODAY. SO FAST! ❤️��������" 5-5-16 Instagram 004.jpg Leaving her apartment in NYC 5-5-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 5-5-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears shorts by Levi's, shoes by Azzedine Alaïa, a t-shirt and sunglasses by Saint Laurent. May 6 Instagram :"Matt Irwin you were such a talent. I am devastated. The world will miss u. I will never forget this shoot together it was magical. #RIPMattIrwin" 10-18-11 Matt Irwin 009.jpg :"#KoonsXGoogle "one second I'm a Koons then suddenly the Koons is me. Pop Culture was in art now art's in pop culture in me." -Applause, LG" 5-6-16 Instagram 002.jpg Twitter :"#KoonsXGoogle "one second I'm a Koons then suddenly the Koons is me. Pop Culture was in art now… https://www.instagram.com/p/BFFjokTpFOn/" Leaving her apartment in NYC 5-6-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 5-6-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a shorts by Baja East, a t-shirt, a fur jacket, socks, boots and sunglasses by Saint Laurent, jewelry by Britt Bolton and a beret by Eric Javits. May 7 Instagram :"NYC. Misty Emile Mark Daniel. FUGGEDABOUDIT" 5-7-16 Instagram 001.jpg :"Thank you god thank you music" 5-7-16 Instagram 002.jpg Leaving her apartment in NYC 5-7-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 5-7-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg 5-7-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a bodysuit by American Apparel, pants by Novella Royale, a belt by The Kooples, a coat by Saint Laurent, sunglasses by Le Specs, custom heels by Pleaser and a custom hat by Gladys Tamez. May 8 Instagram :"Freedom is what you do with what's been done to you. - Jean-Paul Sartre" 5-8-16 Instagram 001.jpg :"Thank you Father Duffell for a beautiful homily as always and lunch at my pop's restaurant. I was so moved today when you said.. "The Eucharist is not a prize for the perfect but the food that God gives us." - Father Duffell, Blessed Sacrament Church Nourishment. ." 5-8-16 Instagram 002.jpg Twitter :"Killed it @KeshaRose. I could feel your pain. Girl these boys won't be in charge forever. The wisdom of women is rising. Let's get louder ����" :"Happy Mother's Day @HillaryClinton. This country needs a mother and you're it. ����❤️ #HillaryBeOurMama" :"Thank you Father Duffell for a beautiful homily as always and lunch at my pop's restaurant. I… https://www.instagram.com/p/BFKD-mqJFEe/" Leaving her apartment in NYC 5-8-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 5-8-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears pants and boots by Saint Laurent, sunglasses by Ksubi and a custom hat by Gladys Tamez. May 9 Instagram :"Love you mommy. ❤️ thank you for raising our home with so much kindness. We should celebrate our mothers everyday, there are so many who are without theirs. ����������������" 5-9-16 Instagram 001.jpg :"Unless there's antipasti meatballs and broccoli rabe in my face its not a holiday! ��������" 5-9-16 Instagram 002.jpg Twitter :"Beck. "Raspberry Beret." by Prince. #MEMPHIS" May 10 Instagram :"Dear, Becky Roach Mary Magdalene washed the feet of Christ and was protected and loved by him. A prostitute. Someone society shames as if she and her body are a man's trash can. He loved her and did not judge. He let her cry over him and dry his feet with the hair of a harlot. We are not just "celebrities" we are humans and sinners, children, and our lives are not void of values because we struggle. We are as equally forgiven as our neighbor. God is never a trend no matter who the believer." 5-10-16 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"Dear, Becky Roach @catholink Mary Magdalene washed the feet of Christ and was protected and… https://www.instagram.com/p/BFO1b9rpFFC/" Leaving her apartment in NYC 5-10-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 5-10-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears leggings by American Apparel, a sweater by Saint Laurent, boots by The Frye Company, a hat by Gladys Tamez and sunglasses by Ksubi. Joanne Trattoria Restaurant in NYC 5-10-16 Arriving at Joanne Trattoria Restaurant in NYC 001.jpg 5-10-16 Leaving Joanne Trattoria Restaurant in NYC 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears jeans by Saint Laurent, a jumpsuit by American Apparel, boots by The Frye Company, a hat by Gladys Tamez and sunglasses by Ksubi. Arriving at her apartment in NYC 5-10-16 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 5-10-16 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a sweatshirt by Everlast, sneakers by Nike and sunglasses by Ksubi. May 11 Instagram :"''-Don Miguel Ruiz''" 5-11-16 Instagram 001.jpg :"This song speaks to me on a deep spiritual level as a woman thank you. RADIOHEAD. #lowflyingpanicattack" 5-11-16 Instagram 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a coat by Saint Laurent. Twitter :"Proud to partner with @ejaf + @macys for #LoveBravery. 25% of purchase helps build a kinder, braver world! SHOP NOW: http://gaga.lk/love_bravery" :"This song speaks to me on a deep spiritual level as a woman thank you. RADIOHEAD. #lowflyingpanicattack https://instagram.com/p/BFSENS0JFEw/" Leaving her apartment in NYC 5-11-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 5-11-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg 5-11-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears shorts by Levi's, boots by The Frye Company, a coat by Ulyana Sergeenko and sunglasses by H0les. May 12 Instagram 5-12-16 Instagram 001.jpg :"LoveBravery crop top, jacket, separate custom patches and rock n roll pins Available at Macy's. 25% goes to Elton John AIDS Foundation and Born This Way Foundation for youth mental and emotional well being research and outreach. #GivingIsLiving" 5-12-16 Instagram 002.jpg May 13 Instagram :"The man who gave us Uptown Funk, Back To Black & so much more. @MarkRonson on Charlie Rose" May 16 Instagram :"HAUS OF GAGA at work. Can u get lash-tint delivered? ����������" 5-16-16 Instagram 001.jpg May 17 Instagram :"Cali ☀️ in my favorite shoes" 5-17-16 Instagram 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears jeans, shoes, a t-shirt and a hat by Saint Laurent. May 19 Twitter :"Isn't it strange that it's legal to own a woman this way? Listen Ursula, we want her voice back. #freeKesha" :"Some things are too sweet for words. My unconditional love angel pig. ����" 5-19-16 Twitter 001.jpg May 21 Twitter :"Music music music and more music ����can't live without out it." May 22 At a Recording Studio in LA 5-22-16 At a Recording Studio in LA 001.jpg May 23 Out and about in Malibu 5-23-16 Out and about in Malibu 001.JPG 5-23-16 Out and about in Malibu 002.JPG May 24 Instagram :"My day ☀️" 5-24-16 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"Watch the Phoenix as she rises, her voice gets louder, louder, louder. Then comes the fire & the flames. #freeKESHA" May 25 Instagram 5-25-16 Instagram 001.jpg 5-26-16 Instagram 001.jpg May 26 Twitter :"NEW ALBUM ALERT. Claypool Lennon. ��" May 28 Instagram Mission Beach Resort in San Diego 5-28-16 Mission Beach Resort in San Diego 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Rip Curl. Leaving Landmark Aviaton in San Diego May 29 Instagram Indy 500 Motor Speedway in Indianapolis Arrival 5-29-16 Arriving at Indy 500 Motor Speedway in Indianapolis 001.jpg 5-29-16 Arriving at Indy 500 Motor Speedway in Indianapolis 002.jpg 5-29-16 Arriving at Indy 500 Motor Speedway in Indianapolis 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a t-shirt, a belt and sunglasses by Saint Laurent and shoes by Azzedine Alaia. She wore Ray-Ban sunglasses too. Speedway 5-29-16 Indy 500 Motor Speedway in Indianapolis 001.jpg 5-29-16 Indy 500 Motor Speedway in Indianapolis 002.jpg 5-29-16 Indy 500 Motor Speedway in Indianapolis 003.jpg 5-29-16 Indy 500 Motor Speedway in Indianapolis 004.jpg Backstage At St. Elmo's Steak House Restaurant in Indianapolis 5-29-16 At St Elmo's Restaurant in Indianapolis 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a dress by Saint Laurent. Timeline Category:2016 Category:2016 fashion